


Motion pictures

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написан для кинк-феста на Миссия Ромео 1.11: Брэд/Рэй/при участии Сварра. Сварр присылает Брэду видео, на котором Рэй. Что именно он там делает на усмотрение автора. Рейтинг приветствуется.<br/>Бета Lisa Hunt</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Motion pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для кинк-феста на Миссия Ромео 1.11: Брэд/Рэй/при участии Сварра. Сварр присылает Брэду видео, на котором Рэй. Что именно он там делает на усмотрение автора. Рейтинг приветствуется.  
> Бета Lisa Hunt

Все, что валилось на электронную почту Брэда от ганнери-сержанта Джейсона Сварра со словами в заголовке “ты должен посмотреть это немедленно”, должно было сразу же, не открываясь, отправляться в корзину. Но то ли Брэд не до конца проснулся в этот день, то ли просто встал не с той ноги, но он как-то автоматически, не думая, открыл это злополучное письмо.  
Это была ссылка на запароленный архив. Он, зевая и жмурясь от утреннего солнца, вбил пароль и подождал, пока начнется закачка. Где-то на периферии сознания он вспомнил, как в прошлый раз Сварр прислал ему какой-то зомби-треш, а потом доставал его звонками на предмет, оценил ли это Брэд. И вот в этот момент Брэд должен был бы опомниться, прервать закачку или удалить файл. Но Брэд сохранил его на рабочий стол и запустил проигрыватель.  
Сначала он не мог понять, что там происходит. Камера тряслась, был полумрак, на заднем фоне раздавался пьяный гогот. Постепенно картинка выровнялась, и он увидел лежащего на кровати Рэя Персона. Тот помахал в камеру:  
\- Привет, Брэдли, мы тут решили снять для тебя фильм. Ну, Джейсон меня уговорил.  
\- Бля, да, долго уговаривать тебя не пришлось, - послышался голос Сварра за кадром.  
\- Короче, чувак, он заверил меня, что ты все равно не посмотришь эту херню, поэтому я могу делать и говорить что угодно. Брэд… Брэдли… - Рэй захихикал, и Брэд, наблюдая этот разворачивающийся балаган, понял, что тот был в жопу пьян. Он устроился в кресле поудобнее. Когда собираются два таких придурка как Персон и Сварр, это может быть забавно.  
\- Давай, Персон, говори это. Или тебе еще налить? – скомандовал Сварр за кадром, и камера показала крупным планом глаза Рэя.  
\- Бля, не, не надо, чувак, а то я буду ползать по полу вместо того, чтобы… Брэд… короче, дружище, я давно хотел тебе это сказать…  
Сварр заржал.  
\- Чувак, не сбивай меня! У меня тут отв-ответственный момент всей моей жизни. Мне надо сосредоточиться.   
\- Да какая разница, Рэй, он же все равно отправит это видео, не открывая, в корзину.   
\- Ну и хрен с ним. Та-дам, - Рэй помахал рукой в воздухе, - сегодня сержант Джейсон Сварр выступит исповедником всех грехов капрала Рэя Персона.  
\- И твой самый главный и единственный грех, сын мой, Рэй, это?  
Камера опять затряслась, наезжая на лицо Рэя, тот хлопал ресницами и кусал губы. Брэд затаил дыхание. Он окончательно проснулся, и теперь никакая сила не оттащила бы его от этого видео.  
\- Дружище, я дрочу на тебя. С нашего первого дня знакомства, - произнес Рэй грустно и вздохнул.  
\- И че так кисло, Рэй? По-моему, надо радоваться, что это Айсмен, а не этот ваш Шветье или, как там его, Капитан Америка, - заржал Джейсон.   
\- Иди на хуй, Сварр! Это трагедия! У меня же ни единого шанса заполучить себе эту мокрую ходячую мечту с охуенными сиськами в лице Брэда Айсмена Колберта. Если бы я дрочил на Руди или хотя бы на Шветье, я мог бы когда-нибудь, ну, может, по пьяни…  
\- Мог бы что? Чтобы ты хотел сделать для твоего друга Брэда? Трахнуться с ним, отсосать ему? Давай, Рэй, сегодня день твоих фантазий и откровений.   
Брэд моргнул, все еще не веря в то, что сказал Рэй, думая, что это просто обычная шутка двух долбанутых на всю голову придурков.   
\- Я бы… бля, я бы… Да все, что угодно! – Рэй в кадре облизал губы, его голос стал хриплым.   
\- Смелее, капрал, помни, эта запись никогда к нему не попадет.   
\- Слушай, ты правда ведь не отправишь это ему? – Рэй умоляющее посмотрел в камеру.  
\- Нет, конечно, я еще хочу жить. Ну, Персон, ты обещал мне развлекалово. Не вижу твоего энтузиазма, я зря, что ли, на тебя извел целую бутылку виски?  
\- Не-не, счас я тебе расскажу. Сначала я бы ему отсосал. Бля, Сварр, видел бы ты его член!   
\- И где же ты его видел?  
\- Ну, чувак, мы же в одном тиме, мылись вместе, случалось.   
\- И как ты не спалился, что пялишься?  
\- Силой воли, чувак. Охеренными, нечеловеческими усилиями воли.  
Брэд подпер рукой подбородок. Это становилось все интереснее.  
\- И что не так с его членом?  
\- Да все так! Это самый охеренный, совершенный, огромный, нереально ровный член во всей Морской Пехоте! Это член-мечта!  
\- Член Брэда Колберта – это твоя мечта? – уточнил за кадром Джейсон.  
\- Бля, да!   
\- И что бы ты сделал, попади он к тебе в руки?  
\- Я бы встал на колени перед ним…  
\- Патетично и пафосно…  
\- Заткнись, придурок, я бы прямо в душевой встал на колени и сунул его по самые яйца себе в рот.  
\- И он бы влез? А если бы ты подавился?  
\- Нет, я тренировался.  
\- Ого, подожди, ты тренировал глубокую глотку? Охуеть, Рэй, вот это настойчивость в достижении мечты!  
\- Ну, бля, чувак, мне же ничего не оставалось, кроме как дрочить. Так что да, у меня бы он влез по самые яйца, я тебе гарантирую!  
\- О’кей, заглотил бы и..?  
Брэд почувствовал, что ему становится жарко. В голове тут же появились картинки, о которых говорил на камеру Рэй. И да, болтливый рот Рэя на его члене… это было бы горячо.  
\- Я бы облизывал, сосал, вбирал в рот его яйца, смотрел бы на него с членом во рту, - зачастил на видео Рэй.   
\- Думаю, он был бы в диком восторге. И кончил бы тебе прямо в глотку. В твою глубокую, влажную, горячую, разработанную глотку.   
Брэд выдохнул, закусывая нижнюю губу. Он никак не ожидал, что у него так быстро встанет.   
\- И я бы все проглотил. И вылизал бы его. Бля, да, всего до капли!  
Рэй поерзал на кровати.   
\- Надеюсь, ты бы не ограничился этим? Ему же нужно устроить настоящее представление.   
\- Да? – Рэй озадаченно моргнул.  
\- Персон, ну, давай, я верю в твою фантазию!  
Рэй почесал кончик носа и неожиданно для Брэда стянул с себя футболку. Брэд жадно, следуя за камерой, окинул взглядом его поджарое загорелое тело.   
\- Я бы стал дрочить прямо перед ним.  
\- В душевой? На полу, у его ног?  
\- Да-да! Блядь, да!   
\- Как бы ты это сделал, Рэй?  
Рэй часто дышал, кусал губы и сдирал с себя джинсы. Наконец, он остался лежать голым, с торчащим возбужденным членом, на котором блестели капли смазки. Камера взяла крупным планом член, затем плавно поднялась по животу, груди, к лицу.  
\- Как бы ты это сделал, Рэй?  
\- Я бы… - Рэй прикрыл глаза, словно пытаясь сохранить эту фантазию только для себя, но голос Сварра упорно тянул ее наружу.   
Брэд сжал через штаны стоящий член.  
\- Я бы встал на четвереньки. Прямо в душевой, у его ног, да… я бы дрочил и... трахал бы себя пальцами, - Рэй жалобно всхлипнул, двигая рукой по члену.  
В этот момент Брэду начало казаться, что прямо сейчас он и Сварр имеют Рэя с помощью камеры. И это завело его еще больше. Он привстал, спуская штаны до щиколоток, и взял член в руку.  
Рэй на экране быстро дрочил себе, вскидывая бедра, жмурясь, тихонько поскуливая.  
\- Как бы ты трахал себя пальцами, Рэй, покажи?  
Рэй осоловело посмотрел в камеру, послушно облизал руку, развел ноги и сунул сразу два пальца в себя. Брэд застонал. “Блядь, Рэй, что же ты творишь, ублюдок”, - прошептал он беспомощно, пялясь на экран.  
Рэй развел шире ноги, прогнулся в пояснице. Камера показывала крупные планы блестящих от слюны пальцев, исчезающих в узкой заднице Рэя, его руки на члене, истекающем смазкой, перескакивала на его лицо. Это было самое лучшее, самое горячее порно, которое когда-либо видел Брэд. Не сказать, чтобы он был экспертом в гей-порно, он его никогда не смотрел, но это определенно было лучшим зрелищем всей его жизни. Задыхающийся, выстанывающий “Брэд-Брэд”, дрочащий на камеру Рэй Персон. И да, Сварр знал свое дело, он действительно был профи, снимая все это именно с тех ракурсов, с которых хотелось бы Брэду. Брэд словно был там, словно все сам видел. Словно Рэй сейчас дрочил только для него.   
Он двигал рукой в такт с Рэем на экране, убыстряя темп, вскидывая бедра, вколачиваясь в сжатый кулак. Кончили они тоже одновременно: Рэй, выгнувшись, громко вскрикнув, и Брэд, закусив ребро ладони.   
Рэй лежал на спине, лениво размазывая по животу сперму.   
\- Вот примерно как-то так, чувак, я бы и сделал.  
\- Он бы тебя трахнул. Точно тебе говорю, Рэй. У него бы встал второй раз, и он разложил бы тебя прямо на полу душевой. Или нет, я знаю, он бы сделал по-другому. Поднял тебя, прижимая спиной к мокрой стене, и трахнул на весу.  
Брэд застонал. От этой фантазии он теперь нескоро отделается.   
\- Да иди ты нахуй, Сварр. Ничего бы он не сделал. А, не, знаю, что он бы сделал. Еще до того, как я опустился на колени, он бы впечатал мне кулак в рожу. Вот это наверняка, так оно и было бы.   
\- Рэй, ты дебил, - Сварр за кадром мягко засмеялся. – Что-нибудь еще хочешь сказать?  
\- Ммм? – Рэй пошарил на полу, доставая бутылку и прикладываясь большим глотком. – Брэд Айсмен Колберт, я хочу тебя, дрочу на тебя, схожу по тебе с ума, однажды я просто ебанусь мозгом, это точно.   
Сварр снова засмеялся. И уже без звука Брэд увидел, как камера наезжает на лицо Рэя и его губы шевелятся, произнося… А потом черный экран.  
Блядь! Ебаный же насрать! Он что, действительно сказал это?   
Брэд выдохнул, встал, поискал салфетки и вытер себя от спермы. Он погрыз ноготь, бездумно пялясь в окно, затем пошел на кухню и поставил вариться кофе. Нашел мобильник и набрал Сварра.  
\- Сержант Джейсон Сварр, это что, блядь, такое было?  
Голос в трубке был сонный и с явного похмелья.   
\- Брэд, утро доброе. Судя по твоему голосу…  
\- Ты мне сейчас же объяснишь, когда ты сделал это видео, где все его копии и где Рэй.  
\- Ого, так ты его посмотрел? А я тебе всегда говорил, не удаляй так опрометчиво все, что посылает тебе старина Джейсон.  
\- Сварр, ты все еще хочешь жить?  
\- Да-да, так много вопросов и все с утра, а у меня похмелье, потому что вчера…. Так, ладно, это единственная копия, клянусь, чувак. Сделана пару недель назад. Извини, что не отправил сразу, мне же нужно было все смонтировать, отредактировать звук, поправить свет…  
\- Где Рэй?  
\- А где ему быть? У себя в своей гребаной дыре, в Канзас-сити, куда я собственно и нанес ему визит. Да, я знаю, что сегодня не твой день рождения, но расценивай это как подарок, тем более, я никогда тебя не поздравляю. Хотя ты и не отмечаешь, мой суровый молчаливый викинг.  
\- Это точно единственная копия?   
\- Чувак! Мне не нужно гей-порно с Рэем Персоном, но я бы не отказался снять его в паре горячих сюжетов…  
\- Только попробуй ему что-то подобное предложить.  
\- О-о, значит, я выбрал правильный подарок.   
Брэд почти слышал, как Сварр ухмыляется в трубку.   
\- Если будешь ему звонить, ты это… в общем, он не знает. Я ему сказал, что ничего не записалось, потому что я был слишком пьян. Но, между нами, Брэд, я никогда не буду настолько пьян, чтобы не нажать на кнопку записи, ты же знаешь.   
\- Чтобы больше никакого домашнего пидорского порно с Персоном в главной роли, ясно, Сварр?  
\- Так точно, сержант. Хотя ты и не мой сержант. Но, знай, я сделал это только ради тебя, дружище! Не могу смотреть, как ты себя изводишь годами, краснея и вытирая потные ладошки, словно восемнадцатилетняя школьница, которую на выпускном не пригласил на танец самый красивый мальчик школы…  
\- Пока, Джейсон. И ты меня понял.  
\- Да-да, никакого порно, ни пидорского, ни гетеро с Персоном в главной роли. Ай-ай, сэр.  
Брэд положил трубку, налил кофе, потер глаза и стал думать, как ему позвонить Рэю и что вообще ему сказать.


End file.
